<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Invader by Worlds_we_Idolize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547597">Home Invader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_we_Idolize/pseuds/Worlds_we_Idolize'>Worlds_we_Idolize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Billy Batson, Batman is a Dad, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Fighting, Dancing and Singing, Embarrassment, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hiding a Body, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Home Invasion, Jokes, Magic, Magic-Users, Martial Arts, Minor Violence, One Shot, Party, Shazamily (DCU), Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Stupidity, Superheroes, Superpowers, Team Bonding, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, but not really, idk - Freeform, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_we_Idolize/pseuds/Worlds_we_Idolize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Billy and Freddy are left home alone for the weekend. All they want to do is have some fun, watch some Netflix, and act like dumb teenagers. They aren't expecting a super powered home invader to ruin their night. Now, they have to deal with whatever is going on and hope the Justice League isn't to mad. Sounds like a job for the most chaotic members of the Shazamily. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Pure crack and my poor attempt at humor. Basically the boys acting like typical teenagers and trying to make good decisions. (Spoilor: things go off the rails.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(preslash), Billy Batson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson &amp; Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson &amp; Justice League, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, If you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Invader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Possible OOC (mostly because i aged them up). Cursing &amp; swearing. </p>
<p>I refer to Billy as 'Captain Marvel' despite this being largely inspired by the movie-verse. The canon is mixed. Cap is part of the Justice League and they know the family's identities. I also extend his powers so Billy can do some magic in his child form. </p>
<p>Please enjoy! This is totally self indugent crack, but I hope someone likes it. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye guys!” Billy called from the front window, waving at the minivan pulling out of the driveway. </p>
<p>“Bye honey! Be safe! Take care of Freddy okay?” His foster mother responded, a look of worry painting her face. Behind her Billy’s foster siblings were already arguing over what movie to watch on their short road trip. He could spot Darla tightly holding a stuffed animal to her chest, waving its paw in the air as if it were bidding him farewell. </p>
<p>“And don’t do anything reckless while we’re gone!” His foster dad added. The man gave him a playfully stern look as he put the car into drive, getting ready to leave. </p>
<p>“Bye!” Billy repeated. He stood at the window until his family was out of sight, waving at the back window just in case someone might still be looking. There was a beat of silence where the 16 year old sighed. </p>
<p>Then, he was off. </p>
<p>He frantically ran upstairs to his shared bedroom, cheering in excitement as he went. “Freddy! Man, it worked! It worked! They’re gone!” The teenager stumbled as he slid into the room, catching himself on the doorway. </p>
<p>From beneath the covers of his lower bunk, his foster brother Freddy sat up, a twin smile on his face. “For real?!” He exclaimed. He swung his legs off the bed and threw his blankets aside. </p>
<p>“Yes! I told you the fake vomit in the toilet would really sell it,” Billy replied. The smug look on his face made Freddy scoff. </p>
<p>“I really thought the thermometer was gonna be the end of it. I swear that was the most stressful moment of my life,” he said dramatically, using his cane to rise to his feet. </p>
<p>“Hmm the anxious sweating might've been the icing on the cake. Rosa was freaking out.” </p>
<p>The two boys relished in their victory for awhile. They had been planning this for two weeks now. While the family went to visit Victor’s friend, the two of them would be at home, Billy pretending to take care of Freddy because he was sick. It was a risky ruse to pull off but totally worth it. Now they had the entire house to themselves for the weekend. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time we got this weekend started!” Billy shouted, jumping up on his desk chair and pumping his fist in the air. <br/>“I got the music!”</p>
<p>“I got the popcorn!” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>A half hour later it was pitch black outside and the Vasquez home was the picture of chaos. Despite there only being Billy and Freddy in the house, music blared from the living room’s speakers. A carefully curated playlist of early 2000s pop shook the walls as the boys screamed along to the lyrics. </p>
<p>“This one is for the boys with the booming system, top down AC with the cooler system! When he come up in the club he be blazin’ up! Got stacks on deck like he savin’ up!” Billy paused long enough to take a deep breath and holler down to his friend from the top of the stairs. “Hey dude! Did you finish setting up the pillow fort?”<br/>He came around the corner to see Freddy crawling out from an elaborately constructed mess of blankets and pillows, all set up in front of the tv with led lights blinking around the room. <br/>“Yup, I got snacks in here and netflix is already queued up. It’s all ready-” </p>
<p>His sentence was interrupted by a low thudding sound. “Wait,” Billy said, eyes scanning the room. His carefree expression was suddenly deadly serious. He gestured at the speaker across the room. “Turn that down,” he whispered. </p>
<p>When the sound of Nicki Minaj finally quieted down, the pair stood in the living room, trying to hear what could’ve made that sound. Billy cautiously walked over to the front door, picking up a baseball bat leaning in the corner. He peered out the windows into the inky blackness but saw nothing. </p>
<p>“Should we transform?” Freddy whispered, eyes comically wide. Another thud came from the opposite direction, as though the back door in the kitchen was being jostled. Billy quickly grabbed Freddy’s shoulder, pushing him gently towards the staircase. </p>
<p>“Get upstairs.” He ordered. Freddy obviously wanted to protest but instead he did as he was told. </p>
<p>“But what if-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go. To. Our. Room,” Billy said. He didn’t wait for a reply, instead he went to the kitchen door and looked out the curtains suspiciously. “I don’t know what that was but-”</p>
<p>“Woah!” Freddy gasped from the other room, causing Billy to barge back in. There was a huge crash as the front window blew inwards, glass shattering on the floor boards. “What the fuck?” He yelled, ducking behind the banister. </p>
<p>There in the middle of the room a young man stood. His skin was strikingly pale and his hair a dark brown color. He was a good few inches taller than Billy and was wearing a large coat. His black boots crunched glass beneath his feet, drawing his attention downwards. </p>
<p>Neither of the boys had seen this man in their lives, not as civilians or superheroes, but the man obviously knew them. </p>
<p>“I’m here for Billy Batson.” He declared, his voice a low growl. It sounded unnatural, almost animalistic. When he raised his head Billy was able to see that his eyes were dark pools of black, practically demonic. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’re not the pizza delivery guy. Cause if you are we are so getting you fired.” Billy remarked, tightening his grip on the bat. </p>
<p>A blur of movement and suddenly the man was holding him by the throat, staring at him with his empty gaze. He snarled, lifting the teenager off the ground. Billy hissed in a breath before directing a look towards Freddy. “Go!” He rasped, using all his strength to kick his feet into his attackers chest. As the man doubled over he could faintly make out Freddy disappearing upstairs, hopefully to hide until this was all over. </p>
<p>Billy retreated to the other side of the room and made a show of rolling out his shoulders. Truth be told, he was seriously worried. This guy came looking for him. His civilian identity. And while he could assume it had something to do with Captain Marvel, he couldn’t be sure. He wouldn’t risk their identities just yet. </p>
<p>“You wanna fight, huh? Let’s go.” He taunted. It was a good thing Batman had trained him in some hand to hand combat, and it was especially good that he had been practicing his magic in his mortal form. He was by no means an expert, but unlike his siblings he had power both as a kid and as the Champion.</p>
<p>“You little brat!” The man yelled in a fit of rage. He stuck out his palm, sending a shock of purple light careening towards Billy’s head. With a noise that he would never admit was a yelp, he jumped aside, watching the light burn a hole through the wall. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He swore, looking at his now magical opponent. “We just repainted that wall you asshole.”</p>
<p>“Argh!” The mystery man lunged for him. Billy sidestepped before calling upon his own powers. A ball of light collected in his empty hand, and he hurled it back. A deafening boom shook the house's foundation when the man threw up his own shield. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Plan B, then.” Billy muttered. He quickly dropped the bat before using both hands to create another ball of light. He launched it at the man’s face before running at him, sliding with one leg outstretched to knock him to the floor. The man took a swing at him in return, catching him in the jaw. The teenager bit out a curse before he stumbled to his feet, vaulting over the couch. </p>
<p>His attacker followed in earnest. They exchanged a quick round of blows the likes of which Batman would be proud of him for blocking. (At least, he imagined he’d be proud. If the dude ever showed emotion or whatever.)</p>
<p>Billy gasped as the man lifted him up again, body slamming him down onto Victor’s work desk. He moaned in pain, his vision clouded and blurry. The man used his power to create a mass of purple energy, directing it downwards, aimed straight at the kid’s chest. He gritted his teeth before flinging his own hands up to block the assault. Their powers converged in a shock of white light, drowning out their surroundings. They both screamed at the effort it took to maintain. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the man slipped backwards, crying out with a hand over his cheekbone. Something had struck him in the face while they battled. </p>
<p>“Wha-?” Billy stuttered, before turning his attention to the cheer from the top of the staircase. Perched there was Freddy, aiming a potato gun at their attacker. He shot another, hitting him in the head once more. </p>
<p>“Dude what the fuck?? Where did you find that thing??” Billy asked incredulously, seizing the opportunity to leap to his feet and kick the man beneath the chin. </p>
<p>“Old science fair project. I keep it under my bed.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Billy grunted. “That’s your weapon of choice?” He sent a roundhouse kick straight to the guy’s nose, smiling in satisfaction at the sound of it breaking. (And the fact that he actually stuck that landing cause whew martial arts is not his strongest suit.)<br/>“I’m not exactly working with an armoury here, you dickhead. ‘Sides, I like it. Innovation that excites.” He laughed maniacally as he sent another projectile flying across the room, straight into a vase. The 16 year old cringed. “Oops.” That didn’t stop him from shooting another, though. And suddenly the speakers were lying sideways on the floor with the volume turned all the way up, Britney Spears’ ‘Toxic’ blaring for all to hear. </p>
<p>“Oh hell yeah, this is a banger.” For a moment the teen nodded along to the beat.<br/>Billy still had the advantage in the scuffle, but the man’s use of magic was becoming more chaotic. He sent fire at Billy’s feet, making him cry out as his shoes were scorched. Okay, this was getting a tad out of hand. But yeah, the soundtrack was solid at least. </p>
<p>“Yo, he just baked your Air Force 1s.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Freeman.” </p>
<p>Billy surveyed his surroundings carefully as he dodged punches. To their left the tv was resting on the entertainment center and the blanket fort stood in all its glory. Billy sighed, knowing what he had to do.<br/>“Ah!” The teenage superhero mustered up as much power as he could, running along the wall and punching the man in the face as he went, fists crackling with Captain Marvel’s lightning. Over his shoulder, Freddy obnoxiously called out, “Parkour!” as the man fell into the blanket fort and moaned pitifully. </p>
<p>Billy heaved in a breath of air, stumbling towards the man. He snatched up the bat he had discarded earlier, reeling it back. “Lights out bitch.” He brought the bat down on the man’s skull with a sickening crack, letting the noise bounce off the walls as his own heavy breathing calmed down. He looked at his attacker’s unmoving body with a sense of bone deep tiredness, setting the bat on his shoulder and running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>Billy startled as Freddy’s voice came from directly beside him. “Well, there goes our Friday night.”</p>
<p>The last notes of ‘Toxic’ chimed from the broken speakers. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s dead?” Freddy asked with morbid fascination, poking the man’s side as Billy hauled him out of the destroyed blanket fort.</p>
<p>“What? No!” He replied in disgust. </p>
<p>“You’re right, you aren’t that strong.” <br/>Billy paused from what he was doing to fix his friend with a withering glare. </p>
<p>“Don’t take it as a challenge, okay! I’m just saying.” </p>
<p>Billy huffed in annoyance. He set the man against the wall in a slumped position, head lolling forward. </p>
<p>“So… we aren’t hiding the body?” Freddy pressed. </p>
<p>“Bro! What the hell is wrong with you? We didn’t kill him!” Billy glanced downwards before meeting Freddy’s eyes, gesturing wildly in frustration. “Probably!” </p>
<p>“We could always shove him in the wardrobe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this, Tangled? No, no. That’s a terrible place for a body.” </p>
<p>“So we are hiding a body?” </p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Well whatever we’re doing it better be quick. Every moment spent standing here is an episode of Avatar the Last Airbender we aren’t watching.” </p>
<p>“He broke the laptop. Netflix is out of the cards.” </p>
<p>Freddy’s face morphed into a scandalized expression. He eyed the wreckage in the living room, lingering on the smashed tv and laptop. He mumbled beneath his breath, “That bastard.” </p>
<p>“Look, okay, we have bigger issues. Like, who is this guy? Why was he looking for me? Ect.” </p>
<p>“Should we call the Justice League?” Freddy suggested, genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>“That seems a bit excessive.” Billy replied, scoffing. He scratched his head, flinching when he came across a sore spot. He pulled his hand away to reveal a smear of blood staining his palm red. With a sigh he wiped it on his jeans. </p>
<p>“Excessive? They’re the only people who can help. This dude knows your identity. And has magic. And nearly kicked your ass.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Freddy merely shrugged. </p>
<p>“Dude we only have two braincells between us- no scratch that- this whole family has two braincells and Mary loans them out when needed. How are we supposed to take care of this?”</p>
<p>“Alright, whatever. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna enchant some bindings and we’re gonna interrogate him. Figure out what’s up and decide from there.” </p>
<p>His partner seemed to mull over the idea. “Can I do the interrogation?” Freddy asked. </p>
<p>“....Sure.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Rise and shine buddy,” Freddy yelled, slapping the unconscious man across the face. He was currently tied to a dining room chair, held tight by some electrical cables Billy had enchanted. The man groaned and slowly lifted his head, black eyes staring through the kid in front of him. </p>
<p>Freddy’s mouth twisted in anger and he let himself slap the dude again. “Nap time is over. It’s time to answer some questions for us.”</p>
<p>Billy watched the exchange from the kitchen, nursing a warm cup of tea while his friend succumbed to a power trip. He had a fake sheriff’s badge on and everything. </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Freddy shouted, leaning in close to the man’s face and putting on his most intimidating scowl. The man snarled in return. </p>
<p>“Why do you want Billy?” Freddy demanded. There was no reply. The boy frowned. “Fine. Torture it is! Billy!” He called out, “Where’s that ball of rubber bands?!”</p>
<p>“Oh for God’s sake-”</p>
<p>“I saw it in a war documentary once!” Freddy insisted. Billy cut him off, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“I’m vetoing this. You’re going all Stanford Prison Experiment.”<br/>“Geez, fine! Just one more question,” he abated. He redirected his attention to the man. “Who are you working for?”</p>
<p>At this question, the man’s features changed. His eyes took on a milky color as he hissed his reply. “I service Teth Adam.”</p>
<p>Freddy stood up straight, face twisting in disgust. “Ew.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Billy interjected, approaching the pair. “You work for Black Adam?” </p>
<p>“He just said that,” Freddy said. </p>
<p>Billy hushed him, moving to his side. “Yeah, yeah, I’m expressing interest and shock.” He turned to their hostage, addressing him. “What’s this about Adam?”</p>
<p>The man remained silent. </p>
<p>“What if he’s brainwashed?” Freddy suggested. “Some kind of minion? It would explain the whole demon vibes he’s got going on.” </p>
<p>Billy hummed in agreement. “Seems like this is bigger than we thought.” </p>
<p>“It’s not too late to kill- I mean, excuse me, to render him incapacitated and leave him in a pond.”</p>
<p>Both Billy and the guy looked at Freddy. Even without expressive eyes the man’s ‘wth’ was obvious. </p>
<p>Freddy stared back, unfazed. “A canal works, too. Can demons swim?” </p>
<p>“Fuck, fine, we’re bringing him to the Justice League.” Billy relented on their argument from earlier, completely over what their Friday night/ Saturday morning had become. </p>
<p>“That works, too.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted one weekend! One weekend!” Billy griped, stalking up the stairs to presumably get ready. “Can’t have shit in this house!” </p>
<p>Freddy watched him go. A ‘tt’ sound drew his attention back to the hostage, who managed to speak once more. “Your friend is quite annoying.” </p>
<p>“Hey!” Freddy exclaimed incredulously. “Only I can call him that!” With a grunt of effort he shoved over the man’s chair, smirking when he tipped over and yelled in alarm. “Glorified home invader.” He muttered. “We’ll be back,” he said condescendingly, leaving the dude on the floor until they came back to retrieve him. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting room was silent as the recording came to an end, the Justice League not saying a word. <br/>Billy and Freddy stood awkwardly in front of them, now in their adult superhero forms. Freddy’s eyes were fixed sheepishly on the floor, and Billy rubbed his neck in embarrassment as the room’s attention was cast onto them. </p>
<p>“Ya know…” Billy started, clearing his throat before continuing, “you really didn’t have to watch all that to get the gist of what happened-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah-” Freddy joined. <br/>“Kinda was unnecessary,” Billy spoke, not letting his eyes meet anyone in the room. Especially Batman, who stood at the front of the room with them. Glowering at them as he gripped the monitor’s remote. He had just finished playing the video recording of what happened at the Vasquez residence earlier. “And sorta strange that you have cameras in our home-”</p>
<p>“Yeah-”</p>
<p>“Little weird-”</p>
<p>“Enough.” Batman snapped. The two friends went silent, biting their tongues. </p>
<p>From a seat across the table, Flash and Green Lantern could barely contain their laughter. Flash snickered, guffawing as GL hit the table, tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p>Wonder Woman was seated with her legs crossed elegantly, a hand gently covering her uncontainable smile. Clark was there too, head in his hands as he leaned on the table. Probably from exasperation. </p>
<p>Batman continued, his tone as disappointed as ever. “Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” </p>
<p>There was a beat. Then, surprisingly, Freddy spoke up for them. “That wasn’t our finest work.” </p>
<p>At this point Flash and GL were full on laughing, the crash of a chair signalling that Flash had fallen to the floor in hysterics. </p>
<p>“In our defense,” Billy piped up, “We brought him here as soon as possible… eventually.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes,” Batman said, voice dripping in sarcasm, “Right after you stopped to draw a mustache on the assailant’s face.” </p>
<p>Wonder Woman giggled and turned away from the scene at the front of the room. </p>
<p>“I told you not to do that Freddy!” Billy gritted out, shoving his shoulder and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I had a marker and opportunity. What else could I do?? I’m only mortal!” </p>
<p>“Bro-”</p>
<p>“Solomon thought it was funny-”</p>
<p>Cap looked about ready to strangle his accomplice. </p>
<p>“Listen. Your attacker has been sufficiently contained. We’ll conduct an investigation immediately to help figure out what Black Adam’s plan was.” Batman explained. “Until then, go home. Captain,” he said. Billy straightened his shoulders and looked up, red in the face. “We’ll discuss this further later.” </p>
<p>Beside him, Freddy snickered.</p>
<p>Batman shot him a look just as quickly. “You as well, Mr. Freeman.”</p>
<p>The two superheroes gulped. “Yes, Sir.” </p>
<p>Batman’s stance seemed to relax for a moment, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now get out of here, you’re giving me a headache.” </p>
<p>In a blur of red and blue, the two were gone, flying out the doors. From down the hallway the heroes could hear them begin yelling at each other once more. “Nice going Batson!” </p>
<p>“Screw you Freeman!” </p>
<p>What the hell were the League going to do with that family? </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Back at home, Billy and Freddy stood at the entrance, surveying the damage. The window was shattered, the couch and walls scorched, the desk destroyed, and the tv bashed in. And that wasn’t even the half of it. </p>
<p>“Uhm-”<br/>“It’s fine. We’re fine. We still have one more day, all we gotta do is clean up and-”</p>
<p>“Boys?!” Rosa’s voice called, fear evident. The front door was hastily unlocked and pushed in, showing the rest of the Vasquez family, horrified. </p>
<p>“What happened here?!” Victor asked frantically. </p>
<p>As their siblings slowly wondered in-speechless- Billy and Freddy glanced at each other. </p>
<p>“We had a party!” Freddy exclaimed. </p>
<p>It was dead silent. Then, Mary spoke, voice shaking. She leaned down to pick up something and examine it. “Why are there potatoes on the ground?”</p>
<p>“...It was a really fun party.” </p>
<p>Billy facepalmed. </p>
<p>Somewhere, back in the Watchtower, he was sure the Justice League were as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at like 2am after a very vivid daydream of this scenario. I really have no excuse, but oh well! I actually like how it turned out. This fandom deserves more fics. <br/>I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or a comment, I appreciate all support! (Leave some fic suggestions to if you want! I always like inspiration.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>